Moments Together:  Shishitori Shuffle Drabble
by tk1023
Summary: Lunch was boring so I did this.


**Together Moments: Shishitori Shuffle Drabble**

.

.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou. But I wish I do. They belong to the owners of the entire prince of Tennis series_

.

.

**1. John Wayne (Sons of Sylvia)**

"…_baby, I want you back in my arms…"_

Everything. Shishido would do everything in his capacity, or maybe even beyond, to get Ohtori back. Whose fault was it anyway? Ohtori left him, and that's that.

What should he do next? None of their common friends would say anything. Ohtori's best friends, Hiyoshi, much worse. He was furious at Shishido. "Even if I know where he is, I would never tell you!"

Tired, Shishido decided to go home for a bit to rest and change into clean clothes, then, he'll try again.

And there was somebody waiting for him at his doorstep.

.

.

**2. Let's Get Loud (J' Lo cover by The Baseballs)**

This is Ohtori's favorite time of the day. It is so peaceful, tranquil and silent. There's no one in sight and he can focus his thoughts on what needs to be done.

CRASH!

_Keep calm, Ohtori, keep calm…_

BLAG!

_Inside I am at peace. There is bliss within me…_

OUCH!

And the moment is over. His roommate's awake. Ohtori rises from the kitchen chair. Time to make breakfast.

.

.

**3. You Are The Sunshine of My Life (Stevie Wonder)**

It's morning. The sun is peeping through slightly open windows. Shishido opens his eyes and gazes at the sleeping person lying beside him. In repose, Ohtori's face looked even more gentle. And he reaches out a hand to softly caress those cheeks.

.

.

**4. Hey Jude (a Beatles cover by Lee Dewyze)**

"This is it then…"

"Goodbye…"

They parted ways just like that. Shishido's moving to Manila for high school. Even with all the modern ways of communicating, staying in a relationship without seeing each other regularly would be difficult.

Shishido belatedly realized what a grave mistake that was.

.

.

**5. Geek in the Pink (Jason Mraz)**

_Real men wear pink_. Hah! That was obviously a lie. Whoever said that has never worn fuchsia pink. Shishido lost a bet, and he has to wear a fuchsia pink shirt all day around the university campus. What made it worse, it was a shirt chosen by Atobe from Mizuki's closet. Eeeew!

Reactions from people ranged from restrained giggles to outright teasing and loud laughter.

_Oh no, here comes Ohtori. Could I get any more embarrassed?_ Ohtori walked up to him and hugged him, his larger build hiding Shishido from everyone else.

.

.

**6. Across the Universe (Beatles)**

"We're doing what?"

"Stargazing, Shishido-san." Ohtori flashes his signature grin, the one that turns Shishido's insides into mush. How can Shishido refuse?

'Not bad,' Shishido thought. There they were, just the two of them gazing at the sky. It's Ohtori's sweetness and efforts in creating "together moments" for them that makes him so endearing.

.

.

**7. Satisfaction (cover by Adam Lambert)**

Probably never. Ohtori will never get enough of it.

(A/N: I cut this drabble because my train of thought will force me to change this entry to a higher rating)

.

.

**8. Stand by me (Ben. E. King)**

"C'mon, don't be such a sissy." Shishido had to coax his teammate out of their tent. The Hyoutei regulars are on an overnight camping trip. Just for fun, Oshitari paired them all and armed each team with a handheld video cam. The dare was to go into the forest and shoot some footages of the forest. The only other thing they can bring with them is a flashlight.

**9. A Little Less Conversation**

Ohtori. Sweet, gentle, kind Ohtori. He's got the patience to rival a saint, but he also has his breaking point.

Since they met up earlier that day, Shishido has never stopped talking. And it's Shishido, whose voice is always loud.

Shishido complained non-stop about their teammates, about other teams, their team's line-up for the next tournament, his brother's peskiness, his mother's nagging…

"Just the other day, my father.."

Ohtori snapped.

"called me up to discuss ab- mmmmph!"

.

.

**10. Hey Delilah (The Baseballs)**

_Mine._ Ohtori thought to himself. And for the first time in his life, he felt jealous.

He saw his senpai holding hands with a girl. And the girl very obviously wanted to drape herself all over Shishido. And Shishido doesn't seem to mind.

Ohtori knew he has no right to claim Shishido as his own.

_A/N: _

_1. Whew! This was difficult! I saw this writing exercise somewhere. Okay, several examples of these. One boring lunch time, I decided to give it a try. And yeah, I wrote it on several sheets of paper. How many words can I write in under three minutes? The instruction was to set a playlist at random, write a song-related drabble while the song is playing. Do these ten times and that's it!_

_2. I pretty much followed the instruction, that's why some of them were left hanging or made no sense. But I cheated. When the Adam Lambert version of Ring of Fire played, I decided to skip that song because I remembered Adam's performance of this song at the Idol. And my mind was going straight to the gutters. Adding Adam Lambert to the playlist was a bad idea._


End file.
